Demon's Easter
by KitandMip
Summary: Kurama gets a very interesting Easter Present. Rating might be overly high, but better safe then sorry. Hiei Kurama DOn't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This story is for Candid-Ishida and her wonderfully evil Demon Dress Up game on deviantart. Enjoy and thatk her for giving me the idea if you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the one girl in the beggining. She's mine I tell you. Mine!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Easter Minamino-San". The girl blushed as she handed Kurama a box of what appeared to be marshmallow eggs. "Thank you Shunji-San" he replied, placing the neon eggs in his bag before continuing on, wondering why he had been so enthusiastic about this idea. It had sounded like fun at first, celebrating an American holiday as a school wide cultural project. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the girls in school turning it into another contest for his attention. His bag was full to bursting with marshmallow eggs and chocolate bunnies and lord knows what else they had snuck in. "Oh well" he sighed "At least it's over".

Arriving at his house, Kurama nearly tripped over a large box with a purple bow on top. Bending down to take a closer look, he could have sworn he heard something breathing, but he decided he was being silly and continued to examine the box. It was an extremely frilly shade of pink and the bow was stamped with pictures of lambs and bunnies. There was also a little egg shaped card that simply read Happy Easter Kurama. Guessing that Botan or Keiko must have heard about his schools celebration and decided to get him something, Kurama picked up the box and, rather awkwardly, walked inside with it.

Setting the box down on the table, Kurama then proceeded to go about his usual afternoon routine, completely forgetting about the box until his mother came home and brought it up to his room, wondering what it was. "I'm not sure either Mother." Kurama admitted, as she dropped the package on his bed. "Well open it then" She replied "And be sure to write a nice thank you to whoever got you such a big gift." Kurama nodded and proceeded to unwrap the box, while thinking about what he could get for who ever had gotten it for him. When he opened the top, however every single thought fled from his brain as he saw what the package contained.

Cliffhanger bwah haha haha

I was going to make this a one shot, but I'm going to be evil and stretch it out a bit. If you want to try to guess what is in the box, go ahead. Anyone who gets it right will get a special mention in the next chapter and a big chocolate chocolate chip cookie. TTFN!! gets hit with a rock Owwwww. Ok ok, I'll post the next chapter soon. I just wanna see what people think is in the box h


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentines Day everybody. Here's my little gift to you. Enjoy

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei and Kurama would spend a lot more time shirtless (and I'd know how to spell the title XP)

Congratulations to Chaseha-Wing, kerbear, Danica Loy, and ladyasile. They all guessed what's in the box. Here's a big choco. Chip cookie for all of you passes out cookies

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was pissed. As if watching all those stupid nigens faun over his Fox all day wasn't bad enough, that hyper blue-haired weirdo just had to use that goddamn whistle on him again. Oh, and while he was knocked out, someone had stuck him in this warded box. Mustn't forget that. Just as Hiei had finished his plan to escape his prison and take revenge on whoever had stuck him there, the box was suddenly opened and a bright light hit his blood red eyes.

As Hiei's eyes adjusted to the light, he became aware of a figure looming over him. A figure with red hair, and a slightly stunned expression. A figure with, oh please no, emerald green eyes. "Why?" Hiei moaned mentally. Of all the people to find him trapped in a box, why did it have to be Kurama? In an effort to avoid catching the kitsune's eyes, Hiei looked down. And immediately started planning the slow and painful death of one blue-haired spirit. For Hiei, instead of his usual all black was now wearing a pair of white, lacy, underpants with a cute little bunny tail stuck to the back, a white collar with a baby blue bow on it, two ribbons around his wrists, and to top it all off, a pair of fluffy bunny ears with more ribbons were attached to his head. Both of the demons just stood there for a while, frozen with shock. Finally, Kurama managed to regain use of his body, and went to get some clothes for Hiei to put on.

After the smaller demon had donned a robe Kurama's mother had saved from when Kurama was little, they both stood there again, neither knowing what to do next. It was Kurama who broke the silence. "How did you end up in there Hiei?" he asked. Hiei just looked away, not wanting to admit that Botan had managed to over power him. "Now Hiei" Kurama said, trying not to make things worse, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I thought you looked quite cute in that outfit." The sudden admission brought Hiei's head snapping up to look at the now red-faced fox sitting next to him. "What did you say Fox?" Hiei asked, not sure that he had heard right. Did his Fox just say he was cute? Kurama was suddenly very interested in the tree outside the window. Had he really just said he thought Hiei was cute? No, he couldn't have. He couldn't have done something so stupid, something that would surely drive the koorime away from him.

"Well Fox?" Hiei prompted, wondering at the fox's sudden silence. "I…I said I thought you looked cute in that outfit" Kurama said quietly, face turning as red as his hair. "Oh." Said Hiei, now also turning red. Hiei slowly got up, and Kurama turned away and walked slowly up to his room, sure that his friend was going to leave forever now. Instead, he felt another's weight on the bed behind him, as two small arms circled around his waist. Tipping his head back, not daring to hope, nervous green eyes met red. "H…Hiei?" Kurama stuttered, not believing this was happening. The smaller demon just smiled, before reaching up and removing the ears from his head, sticking them instead onto Kurama's. "You look pretty cute too Fox." Hiei murmured, red eyes taking on a possessive glow as he looked at the fox in his arms.

Just when Kurama had managed to get his heart rate back to semi-normal, Hiei leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the fox's, no, his fox's, nose. Kurama could feel his face heating up as Hiei kissed the bridge of his nose, then the tip, then finally planted a soft kiss on his lips. "What are you doing Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Kissing you," the koorime stated, before kissing his fox again. Kurama was still in a state of shock when he felt Hiei's tongue caressing his lips, asking for entry. The fox parted his lips without thinking, not wanting this dream, because it had to be a dream right, to end. The two demons finally surfaced for air, inhaling in each others scents as they both tried to relearn how to breathe. It was Kurama who initiated the next kiss, pulling Hiei around and into his lap. The two demons continued kissing, hands roaming until they suddenly fell off the bed, leaving the blue-haired spirit watching them from the window to guess just how well her idea worked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too bad, I hope. I know Hiei was ooc, but it worked so well. I might turn this into a lemon, but I might not. I think the ending is pretty good as is. I leave it up to the readers. If you want this to be a lemon, then tell me, cause otherwise it's staying as is. Also, I'd be more then happy to take requests. If you want me to write something for you, then just ask away. I'm not guaranteeing length, but otherwise be as specific as you like. It may take longer to write if I don't know a lot about the series, but that's just for the sake of research. Anyway, I'm done talking now. Sayonara.


End file.
